A Wish at The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Queentha-chan
Summary: I like my sister but she doesn't seem to know my feeling, after years we spent together? My friends have the same trouble too but the say if I wish to the falling stars when the cherry blossoms blooming at night that she noticed my feelings to her, and then let it came true! twincest alert!
1. Chapter 1

A Wish at the Cherry Blossom Tree

Summary: I like my sister but he doesn't seem to know my feeling, after years we spent together? My friends have the same trouble too but the say if I wish to stars when the cherry blossoms blooming at night, that she noticed my feelings to her, and then let it came true!

Author's note: this is not just an ordinary 07-ghost fan fiction but a mix with other people, other than 07-ghost! And at his story the Michael Eye and Raphael eye are humans, plus in the story there's two Mikage the dragon and the human one.

Characters and Pairings:

-Thatha and Mikage Celestine  
- Althea and Teito Klein  
- Diandra and Hakuren Oak -Divany and Michael  
- Mikagon (Author's Note: Mikagon is the nickname of Mikage Dragon)

-Labrador and Felicia  
-Frau  
-Castor/ Xing Lu and Razette  
- Lance  
-Liam and Dinda  
-Ouida  
-Athena  
-Libelle  
-Rosary/ Rosalie  
-Shuuri Oak  
-Ayanami  
- Kuroyuri  
-Haruse  
-Konatsu Warren  
-Hyuuga  
-Katsuragi and the others

(Author Note: the story starts at the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

A Wish at the Cherry Blossom Tree

Summary: I like my sister but she doesn't seem to know my feeling, after years we spent together? My friends have the same trouble too but the say if I wish to the falling stars when the cherry blossoms blooming at night that she noticed my feelings to her, and then let it came true!

Author's note: this is not just an ordinary 07-ghost fan fiction but a mix with other people, other than 07-ghost! And at his story the Michael Eye and Raphael eye are humans, plus in the story there's two Mikage the dragon and the human one.

Chapter 1

I watch the sky full with stars falling with my sister beside me, _she's my sister! This wasn't right; I can't like her more than a sister! _ I thought and starring her same brown eyes. She smiled at me and giving me a paper that she writes for me _I wish to be with you every time. _She stared at me and blushed "How's that?" she asked "it's quite nice" I said looking at her.

If you're not my sister, I wanted to say I loved you and you never noticed. "Mikage, I liked you!" she said quickly and there's a blush on her cheeks. "I loved you too, but you never noticed" and our lips met…

"Mikage! Wake up! Hey! Wake up sleepy head!" someone said bringing a yakisoba at a plate. When the person kissed my forehead I wake up and saw my sister Thatha, looking mad at me.

"Mikage, you're really a sleepy head, huh? And here's your favorite yakisoba!" she said giving me the yakisoba she that bring "thanks, Tha" I said looking her walking.

_She's so beautiful_ I thought. We are twins but she was a little different than me. She's 15 and I'm 15 too. If I was her boyfriend would it be nice…

At school she was popular even to the girls they're adoring her so much even if she studying, we have the same class, eat lunch together at the cafeteria, and studying too.

Normal POV

"Hey! Mikage!" a boy called him with another 5 boys, "Ah! Teito! Michael! Hakuren! Liam! Castor! Labrador!" he said waving to them.

"Hey, Mikage have you confess it yet?" Teito said to him "Nope, you how about you? Have you?" he asked his best friend "Nope, my twin just won't give me any chance, Althea is cute and she is adorable" Teito replied him.

"Hakuren, how about Diandra?" Mikage said "She doesn't notice that I like her!" Hakuren said looking at the girl with medium long blond hair talking to Mikage, and his other friend's sister.

"And you Liam? How 'bout Dinda?" he asked Liam shook no. "Castor, Razette? And Lab, Felice?" they shook too.

"Look! This Len Kagamine is staring me! And BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" Mikage said looking at his sister's face.

"I am cool and popular~ but my sister seemed to not noticing my love to her~" Michael said looking to his one and only twin sister, Divany.

"So, I think I will confess her tonight…" Mikage said "hmm, at my information I see there's a legend from this school that says _'if you wish upon the falling stars when the cherry blossoms blooming at night, sure that wish will be come true'_ just that" Hakuren said fixing his glasses.

"You guys seemed to be fun, mm… would we join you guys?" a familiar voice said.

"Oh, Tha! Come in!" Mikage said. "Hey, girls look carefully I saw a Kaito Shion poster but when I flipped it and open it again it changed into Len-sama!" she said.

_Worst! I am her twin brother! No one ever did this even an idiot person will not doing this!_ He thought "So, how do you like my brother?" some of them said "I love it! I love it! He's the best!" the others reply.

After school…

He watched the girl hugged by Len Kagamine, the worst boy of all the school even if he's popular he and his friends don't like him and the rest popular boys at a group named Vocaloid there's popular girls too but not his sister.

"Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" he said tearing them from hugging each other, "Mikage?" she said, "Uh, um… I… have to go for a while and um, sorry!" he said running _Mikage you're acting weird today plus he hugged me because he is happy that I will help him study and he confessed me he said that he liked me and now he's my boyfriend!_ She thought.

"I was so weird today" he said looking at his Leo shaped key from his sister (Author's note: if you know Fairytail this key is Leo or known by Loki)

**Flashback when they were 10 or more**

"Hmm, wow! This is cool I have Fairytail keys and I love it!" she said holding a box of Fairytail celestial spirit keys.

"You're lucky, you can have that I wish I have one too" he said caressing her head "Mikage! Here, you liked Leo, right? This is for you, Loki or Leo!" she said giving him a Leo shaped key.

"Thanks, and uh... thanks again" he said blushing saw her smiling "Your welcome! Mikage" she said.

**End flashback when they were 10 or more**

From that day he liked her, "Nee, Mikage what are you looking at?" a boy with long braided violet hair and a black eye patch said, "Huh? Kuroyuri, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hmm, I'm giving a book to Ayanami-sensei's place! Haruse-senpai is with me, so... we are going to-ge-ther!" he said pulling Haruse's uniform, "Kuroyuri-chan!" he said.

"So, are you guys going to Ayanami-sensei? Why don't you give it to Hyuuga-sensei? Or the vice principal, Katsuragi-san or our principal Miroku-san or even your BFF, Konatsu?" he asked looking at the two boys who were going to give a book to the weirdest teacher in the school.

"Hyuuga-sensei is busy~ Katsuragi and Miroku-sama too~ maybe Aya-tan too~" a man with sunglasses said, "Hyuuga-sensei?" the three boys surprised, "Um, Mikage! Come here! Let's go home!" Thatha said from the gate.

"Okay! Brt! (read: be right there)" He said, "Okay" she smiled looking at her cute even cuter than a girl, her friend Kuroyuri.

"Kuroyuri-kun, your uniform fixes it please" she said smiling and laughing, "Ah!" he said looking at his uniform and saw he was wearing a skirt.

"Let's go Mikage!" she said holding his hand like couples do, _am I dreaming?_ He thought. "Tha, um... may I ask you a question?" he said blushing "What?" she asked "Um, what do you think about me?" he asked "You? I think of you as a brother, and I like you... oops! Sorry forget the part I like you" she said blushing.

"I like you too" he said "What? Is it as a... sister?" her voice sound like she was crying "Don't cry, I have always dreamed about you, but I'm not brave enough to tell you... I dreamed of us together" he said hugging her at a blooming cherry blossom tree.

"Mikage-kun?" she asked blushing this is her first time calling her brother with _–Kun_ and she was totally red. "What is your answer?" he said hugging her more tightly "Hmm, I... I can't do it now!" She said pushing him of her running away going home by herself.

"Says you because she's mine" Len said watching them from the bushes and he was out from the bushes and running to his group.

"Len, do you confess her, yet?" someone said hugging him "Uh, Rin! I did it... it will make him react" he said following Mikage and his twin.

"Mikage..." she said coming inside her house "I'm home" she said going to her room at upstairs and changes her uniform into a dress and an apron, she go downstairs and starts to cook yakisoba for her twin brother.

_Mikage is an idiot! Why did he say it first? I liked him, well for years. That's why I shared that key to him!_ She thought "Let's see... the yakisoba needs 3 minutes, so I'll make onigiri for emergency too, if he's well, hungry" she said making onigiri 3 of yaki-onigiri and 3 of yakisoba-onigiri.

She put the onigiris at the oven until its warm enough to eat. "Mikage..." she murmured softly looking at her picture with Mikage hugging each other.

"I'm home..." he said opening the door "Ah, Mikage..." she said "Did I smell onigiri?" he asked "Its onigiris and yakisoba for you" she said trying not to look at him

"Why are you doing that? You always smile" he said his eyes search hers "Be...because I'm afraid if you hate me" she said going to cry "Don't cry, I liked you too remember" he said hugging her "As... as a sis...sister?" she said while sobbing like a baby.

"I liked you more than a sister but I'm scared that you wouldn't like me back" he said letting her go "But... but I... I have a boyfriend" she said looking down "What? Who is he?" he asked "Len... Len Kagamine" she said.

"So he hugged you because he confessed you today?" he asked trying to control his emotions "Un..." she nodded knowing that her brother will be jealous about it.

"Then I'll try to take back what's mines" he said looking at her.

"I want to go to Dinda's house okay? Bye now!" she said running away from the house to her neighbor's house.

_You don't understand my feelings_... they thought.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"So, Tha 'bout Len-kun, did he confessed you today? The Vocaloid tells me 'bout that" she asked "He did" she answered "Din, 'bout Akaito-senpai did he confess you? I know he has a huge crush on you since years" she said to her friend.

"Nope he didn't, but these days he's close with well, m...me" she said blushed "Then, its Divany's turn 'bout Sebastian-senpai" she said smirked "No! I didn't do anything with him! So don't ask!" she said blushing "Is that so?" she asked "Y... yes!" she answered.

"Then, Razette-chan's turn 'bout Castor-san" she said "I like him~" she answered "Okay, just I have this secret don't tell anyone okay" she said "Okay" they answered "Mikage just confessed me a few minutes ago at my house but if I liked him it means that I will betray Len" she said looking at them.

"And you run here" she said hugging a pillow "Yup" she answered they were seriously blushing well, except for Thatha "But you're his twin, right?" she said "Yup" she answered.

BEEP! BEEP! ONIICHAN! BEEP! BEEP! MIKAGE! The phone was beeping "What? Mikage?" she said looking at her phone that text: _I want to see you, now! I'm at Dinda's front gate! _ She blushed.

"What's that?" one of them said "He asked me to see him now at the front gate" she said.

"Mikage?" she asked looking at the boy who was in front of him "Sorry for bothering you" he said blushing "It's okay" she answered "I want to ask you to come with me to the park, would you?" he asked blushing "Of course I would" she answered.

To Be Continued

Author's note: These are a request from my schoolmates and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A Wish at the Cherry Blossom Tree

Summary: I like my sister but she doesn't seem to know my feeling, after years we spent together? My friends have the same trouble too but the say if I wish to the falling stars when the cherry blossoms blooming at night that she noticed my feelings to her, and then let it came true!

Author's note: this is not just an ordinary 07-ghost fan fiction but a mix with other people, other than 07-ghost! And at his story the Michael Eye and Raphael eye are humans, plus in the story there's two Mikage the dragon and the human one.

Chapter 2  
Mikage was looking at her running at the amusement park. "Mikage should we go to the Ferris wheel?" she asked him "Well, if you want to let's go" he said.

And they played meanwhile the rest of them were still at Dinda's house.

"Are you guys hungry?" ask Diandra "Uh, I am hungry and how the rest is?" Felice asked "Yeah" they said "Then, let's eat somewhere. At Michaelis-senpai's restaurant?" Divany asked "Yeah!" they all

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Althea's phone ringing and there's a text "From Teito" she said and reads. It says:

_Meet me at 'the garden' and fast! There's something important that I want to tell you._

_With lots of thank, your twin Teito Klein._

"Oh, guys look at Thea, she's lucky having a twin like that~! So just 5 of us?" Dinda asked, another phone is ringing and now is Diandra's phone it says:

_Di, meet me at Yamada restaurant please? It's Important! _

_-Hakuren Oak._

"O, then 4 of us" Dinda said straightly "I'm sorry" the two girls said and they goes to each other's place.

At Diandra's place…

"Hakuren, where are you?" She asked "Here, right over here" he said waving his hand to his twin.

"Hakuren, why are you calling me?" she asked to him running to him, "Ng, e...t...o... do you know what 'suki' means in English?" he said blushing after hearing that from him she was blushing "You mean you l...l...like me?" she answered.

"If it is a yes what will you answer?" he whispered to her she was smiling happily "I like you too" she whispered back.

(A/N: sorry for the lame confessing thingy, I never made a story with confessing inside it, so if it is lame I'm so sorry)

At Althea's place…

"Teito?" she said looking at him surprised by what he bring "Althea, here's for you, Happy Birthday" he said and when she takes the bouquet from her twin she was smiling happily, "Thank you, Teito" she answered _Lame but whatever she likes it though _he thought while blushing.

Meanwhile…

"Div, I think someone is looking at you seriously, that's Sebastian-senpai" she said and Divany was blushing "Ah, welcome, Dinda-chan, Razette-chan, Felicia-chan, and Divany-chan" Sebastian said looking at them and kissed Divany's hand.

She was blushing hardly "Wow, Div, as your friend I didn't know you're such a shy girl" Felicia said with an evil smirk.

"N-n-n-n-no, I'm not! I'm just sur-sur-sur-surprised!" she said blushing madly "Oh, I'm sorry" she answered "Ladies, please enjoy yourselves" he said then goes to the other guests.

"OMG! I was fangirling over him and he suddenly appeared like that?!" she said "Oh Div, there's more, Michael is here" she said and when she saw her twin she was surprised "Michael?" she said.

"Ah, my beautiful twin" he said smiled "Oh, my idiot twin" she answered annoyed "Idiot?! What kind of twin is that?!" he said and he was white totally white because of shock.

"You should be more gently with your twin, Divany" she said and when Michael gets back to normal he was acting weird "Div, I like you, I mean I like you more than a twin, so look at me as a man! Not as a lame twin but as a man!" he said "I will, if you stop making stupid things" she answered.

"No, she's mine! I like her first! I won't let you take her away, Michael-san!" Sebastian suddenly said.

"Then, Divany, pick! Pick the one that you liked" he said "Eh? Eh?" she answered puzzled.

To Be Continue.

A/N: To my friend Divany-chan, Felice-nyan, Dinda-nyan, Althea-chan or Teito, Diandra-chan, I'm sorry I'm a bit late for publishing the story so apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I'm gonna stop updating this fanfic, and try to rewrite it again 'cause I kinda lost idea for this and well, the new fanfic will be different than this one but with the same plot. The new fanfic will change pairs, characters, and some different story. I'm so sorry for A Wish at the Cherry Blossom Tree readers :'( but I'll try my best for some old fanfics and new fanfics. Gomenasai and Arigatou TT u TT well, it is fun writing this fanfic!

And this fanfic is made with the help of Felicia-Hito2001, thanks, Felli! :3 and some reviews from Kagamine Len, I'm so sorry, but thanks Len! So… stay tuned for the new story, nee? Jyaa, mata mite ne! Sayonara!


End file.
